Cerulean Grace Eriana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30997 |no = 1682 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 108 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 10, 10, 18, 7, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 111 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 8, 8, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 6, 6, 2, 2, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 8, 4, 8, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 3, 6, 3, 5, 3, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Some descendants of the Sama Kingdom who fled to Elgaia still tell tales of the king of all oceanic fauna leading people from the Sama Kingdom to safety away from the God Army. Even assuming these tales are true, scholars assume that the God Army would not have overlooked this rescue of humanity. In fact, they likely would have attempted some sort of retaliatory attack. However, given the princess's deep love for humanity, it seems likely she would have fought harder than any to spare these refugees. She would have adored those who found safety with her, and fought for them as a mother would for her children. |summon = It must have been hard for you, Lucina. You needn't worry now. Rest here in my arms... |fusion = Give me strength... The strength to defend the helpless! Love will give me strength! |evolution = Once the sea has accepted them, all beings are my children. I will not let you lay a finger on them! |hp_base = 6325 |atk_base = 2123 |def_base = 2434 |rec_base = 2872 |hp_lord = 8224 |atk_lord = 2663 |def_lord = 3028 |rec_lord = 3585 |hp_anima = 9341 |rec_anima = 3287 |atk_breaker = 2961 |def_breaker = 2730 |def_guardian = 3326 |rec_guardian = 3436 |def_oracle = 2879 |rec_oracle = 4032 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Sacred Oath |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types, negates critical and elemental damage & considerably restores HP each turn |lsnote = Heals 1200-1500 + 10% Rec HP |bb = Glore Evangel |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water, Earth attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn |bbnote = 180% Rec, 40% HP to Rec, heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP, 30% chance of 25-30% heal when hit & 10% elemental mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Phantom Shores |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water, Earth attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP (burst heal), heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec HP (gradual heal), 30% chance of 25-30% heal when hit & 10% elemental mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Holy Purim Veil |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water, Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Rec for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 5 turns, negates all status ailments for 5 turns, fully restores HP for 5 turns & enormous damage reduction from all types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Rec, 250% Rec to Atk/Def & 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Mother Ocean |esdescription = Hugely reduces BB gauge required for BB, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & negates all status ailments |esnote = 25% BB cashback & 4 BC per turn |evofrom = 30996 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill4_2_note = +1000 & 10% Rec boost, heals 5500-6000 + 50% Rec HP total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1000 & 10% Rec boost, heals 4500-5000 + 25% Rec HP total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 10% elemental mitigation |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge Atk, Def boost relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 80% Rec to Atk/Def |howtoget = |notes = *Eriana's Extra Skill provides BB cashback and not BB gauge reduction |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Eriana2 }}